Challenge-response type of tests may be added to a website for distinguishing humans from potentially harmful robotic software programs, or “bots”. Many of these tests, known as Completely Automated Public Turing tests to tell Computers and Humans Apart (CAPTCHAs), challenge an end user to perform a task to prove that the end user is a human. Such tasks are designed to prevent bots from engaging in abusive activities on the website.